Finding a better way
by Charlion EM
Summary: Matt doubts himself, Shiro is there to comfort him and offer a solution.


_narwhalsarefalling asked via tumblr:_

 _oh! if you're up for it can you do shatt with the pre kerberos era? only if u want to tho!_

Fuuuck, I'm always up for Shiro/Matt 100%

* * *

 **Monday**

"Go to bed." Shiro poked his friend's shoulder. It was nearing two in the morning and they had physics at 8am.

"Just one more try. One," he yawned, "more."

"Matt. Please. You're too tired to be running the simulation. Let's get some sleep and we can try during lunch tomorrow."

Matt's eyes were bloodshot, both from lack of sleep and from staring at the screens for hours. "If I don't pass the exam Friday... Shiro, I need to practice. I haven't gotten it once!"

He placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. "You'll get it."

"Easy for you to say! You're a natural pilot!" He stood from the basic simulator, "Sorry."

"Come on." Shiro pulled him to their shared dorm. He didn't fall asleep until he was sure Matt was sound asleep.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

For the next three days, he hardly saw Matt outside of their shared classes. Every spare moment Matt had was spent at one of the flight simulators. So, when he walked into their dorm room and found Matt sitting on the floor, Shiro sensed something was off.

"Were the sims all booked?"

Matt shook his head, working on something in front of him. "I can't do it."

He couldn't see around Matt's back from where he stood at the door, so he walked over to him. What he found made his stomach drop. "Matt."

He bent down, taking the folded shirt from Matt's hand. "Please, don't quit!"

"What choice do I have?" He looked up to Shiro with watery eyes. "If I flunk out my father would be so embarrassed! I can't do that to him."

"What about YOU?" Shiro pushed his duffle bag out of reach. "You have worked too hard to just give up now! You're one of the top in our class!"

Matt balled his hands into fists, "Working hard doesn't mean jack if I can't do a basic landing! My grades don't mean anything either. Pilots need to be able to fly, not smart."

Shiro looked away. His friend was hurting, and he didn't have any answers.

"Sorry. I keep lashing out at you…"

Shiro stretched out an arm in invitation and was relieved when Matt leaned sideways into his embrace. "Have you talked to your dad about it?"

"No. He has a mission coming up and doesn't need to worry about his failure son."

"If it wasn't for you, I'd have flunked out first semester." He tightened his hold around Matt's shoulders.

Matt sniffed loudly. "You'd have found someone else to explain Quantum Field Theory."

"Yeaaaaa about that." Shiro ducked his head, though Matt couldn't see anything with his head buried in Shiro's chest. "I sorta lied… you weren't the first person I asked for help. I was afraid to ask you at first. But you were able to explain it in a way that made sense!"

"Glad to help." Matt pulled away. "You can always call me if you have questions."

"You're not leaving! You can't give up on your dreams."

"I either leave by choice or by order."

Shiro hung his head. There had to be another way. Then, it hit him. "Is it too late to switch to another discipline?"

"What?"

Shiro grinned, nodding to himself. "You said your dream was to find Alien life, right? You don't need to be a pilot to make that happen."

"But…" Matt trailed off, searching Shiro's face for something. "Maybe? I'd probably have to move dorms. If they let me switch."

Shiro was already pulling up the regulations on his phone. "It says you can switch as along as your grades match the requirements for the new department. If you haven't taken required prerequisites, you'll need to take those and will start in a lower class than your current standing."

Shiro beamed at Matt. "You'll have no problem! And so what if you move dorms? It won't mean we'll stop being friends. And just think! If you're field, I could be your pilot! We could even go on a mission together one day!"

"You're a lifesaver." Matt closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "I need to ask you something. Once I switch."

Shiro blinked, "Uh, sure."

Matt stood, "It's still early. The administration office is still open."

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine, Shiro. Thanks though."

* * *

 **The following Friday**

The last week and a half were a blur. Matt successfully requested his transfer and began transitioning to his new dorm. The Garrison wasted no time filling the empty space with another student pilot.

Between helping his new roommate, Keith, settle in and his classes, Shiro hadn't seen Matt in nearly a week. He knew Matt was just a busy. Adjusting to a whole new group of classmates was a lot more consuming than just a new roommate.

Luckily, his new roommate was quiet and kept to himself. He wasn't starting his classes until the next semester, but he took a job at the library so he could move in early.

Later, he would remark to Matt that he thought the guy was homeless, or was perhaps running from a bad situation.

After Friday classes, he skipped dinner, instead seeking out Matt's new room. "Shiro?"

Shiro turned to see Matt walking towards him, a bright smile lighting up his face. "A long way from the pilot's dorms, huh?"

"Eh, see I have this brainiac friend that is totally worth the long walk to see."

Matt blushed, looking down. "How have you been?"

"It's been… like a week. I'm fine. But how are you? Settling in alright?"

"Perfect. I have a room to myself right now. I'm sure that will change soon, but for now it's just me." He punched in his code and motioned for Shiro to enter.

"So, I was thinking… I have a pass to the city still. We could go get some real food if you wanted." He looked around the room, it was sparse save for a few piles of books. "Oh hey, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

He asked nonchalantly, like it hadn't been gnawing at him all week.

"Oh, that." Matt coughed into his fist. "I… just forget it."

"It must have been important if you mentioned it." Shiro sat on the edge of Matt's bed.

"Oookay. Well. Um. I couldn't ask you before. Regulations and all. And I have to say - first- that I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. But now that we're not in the same program. Would you let me take you out to dinner?"

Shiro blinked, "I just asked if you wanted to go to town for a bite."

"No. Like. A date. Because I like you."

"Oh." Shiro swallowed. Matt was good looking, kind, gentle -perfect. "I… I never thought about… I mean - I don't really- but I-"

Matt tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. "It's okay, Shiro."

"Let's go." Shiro stood from the bed.

"W-what?"

"A date." Shiro threw an arm around his shoulder, a gesture he'd done a million times before. "I never thought about it… but yes- "

"I-I... sorry, I think I used a month's supply of bravery to ask you."

"I'm glad you did." He gave Matt a squeeze, "I'd never have had the nerve to tell you you're attractive and adorable. Or even put together that should ask you out."

Matt smiled up at him. "Since my bravery has been depleted, you're going to have to initiate the end of the night kiss."

Shiro leaned down, brushing his lips against Matt's. It was barely a kiss, but it sent his heart pounding in his chest. "There, we can enjoy ourselves without that apprehension hovering over us."

Matt's smile was blinding. It was a perfect moment. Then, Shiro's stomach loudly protested his late dinner. "Come on, let's get dinner before you wither away."

Shiro followed him closely down the hallway, thinking he was probably the luckiest guy in the garrison.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
